hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Werecat Lady
The first painting in the Portrait Corridor at Disneyland, Walt Disney World, and Disneyland Paris is that of a woman laying on a couch that changes into a wild cat. The portrait began as a piece of Marc Davis concept art that depicted the painting of a woman reclining on a couch turning into a complete black panther. Disneyland When the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland opened, the first portrait in line in the Portrait Hallway was that of a young woman dressed in white holding a rose laying on a couch. When lightning would flash, the painting would rapidly change in sync with the lightning. The woman's upper half would change into a black panther. When the effect changed into the slow morph, the black panther transformation was kept the same. In 2005, the Portrait Corridor's effect was changed from a slow morph to a ghostly image being cast on to the painting by the outside lightning. Due to the way the effect is achieved, the original image now had to be darker and the scary image had to be lighter. The clothing on the woman was changed to black and instead of a black panther, she now changes into a snarling white tiger. Walt Disney World During the 2007 renovation to the Walt Disney World Haunted Mansion, the Sinister 11 was replaced with a gallery of images that changed with the lightning, similar to the Portrait Hallway at Disneyland. The Cat Lady portrait was added at this time, and like at Disneyland, she changes into a white tiger. Disneyland Paris In the original Portrait Hallway scene at Phantom Manor, the original portrait of the woman in white is still hanging on the wall, and like her original incarnation at Disneyland, her upper half slowly transforms into a black panther. This was removed in the 2019 refurbishment of the attraction. Other Appearances 2003 Film In 2003 film adaptation, as Jim Evers walks down the movie version of the Portrait Hallway, he passes the portrait of a young woman on a couch that transforms into an orange tiger. As with the other changing portraits from the film, the portrait wasn't originally featured in the film. They were added in as testing audiences voiced their disdain for the film so they shot certain scenes in-order to directly reference the ride as a means of trying to make the film more tolerable for audiences. Disney Kingdoms Comics In the Marvel comics, the Cat Lady transforms into a black panther and chases Danny around the Mansion, as she is with the Captain. Video-Games In the Disney Crossy Road app for mobile devices, the Cat Lady is a secret, unlockable character that you can play as. Just like in the ride, when lightning flashes she changes into a white tiger. Trivia * In real life folklore, a WereCat is a type of monster from Indian, African and South American Mythology who is typically depicted as a witch or wizard with no other powers than the ability to transform into a large feline animal at will (such as tigers, panthers or leopards). Gallery PantherLady.jpg|The Panther Lady as she originally appeared (and still appears at Disneyland Paris). CatLadymovie.jpg|The Tiger Lady in The Haunted Mansion (2003). PantherLadyconceptart.jpg|Marc Davis concept art for the Panther Lady. CatladyCrossyRoad.jpg|The Cat Lady on Disney Crossy Road. Paintings4.jpg|The Werecat Lady effect applied on Portrait Of Juliette Recamier for the 2003 film Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Portraits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Phantom Manor Characters Category:Villainesses